


Just Me (fine)

by mr_reblogbutton



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: (mentioned) Jackie Lynn, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marco is a huge baby, Marco rants, Star feels bad, Starco kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_reblogbutton/pseuds/mr_reblogbutton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco finally got a date with Jackie, the girl who has hair softer than a baby unicorn's butt. When he comes home his mood is drastically different from how Star expected him to be after the best day ever. </p><p>I wanted to give my son some emotional pain. Enjoy.also it's 1AM SO EXCUSE ANY TYPOS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Me (fine)

"Heeeyyy Marco!" 

Star jumped up from the couch, setting off the lazerbeams from the puppies again. She winced as yet another family portrait shattered behind her. Marco didn't look at her as he trudged up the stairs to his room.

Star followed him all the while chattering in a sing-song tone, "Maarrcooo! How'd the date go? Was Jackie Lynn Thomas everything you wanted and more? Of course she was. If was great. I know it was. Or was it? You gotta give me some info here Marco, all the details and gross fluffy bits." she excitedly bounced around the still silent brunette.

When they got to his room Marco turned to glare at Star.  
"It was fine."

The door slammed shut. Star nervously chewed on her lip. Something was wrong.... A date was never just "fine", it's either 'galaxy worm ate my baby' crazy (awesome) or it's a date with Tom. Star had never heard of one be just 'fine'. She sat down with her back to the door and waited. She could have slammed open the door with a narwhal blast, or she could yell at Marco to explain what went wrong on what has been the best day of his life. But no. She knew Marco and he needed his space sometimes. For the first time in a long time she just waited.

-_-_-_----_-_-_-

Star hadn't meant to fall asleep. It was only when a sound on the other side of Marco's door woke her that she realized she had nodded off. She leaned closer, pressing he ear to the wood to try and figure out just what was happening.

The sound would go on for about 10 seconds before dying down and then starting up again. It sounded muffled but if Star was right... Marco was... Yelling? Yelling wasn't good. Yelling meant danger. Was Marco in danger. Star jumped into action and blasted the door off it's hinges with a single beam of cotton candy. 

"WHERE'S THE DANGER MARCO? WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING? WHAT'S-- Marco? What's wrong?"

The boy in question was lying facedown on his bed, face buried into his pillow. He still wore the same clothes he had come home in. If he knew that Star had used candy floss to break into his room he gave no sign. Instead, he screamed into his pillow and punched his mattress. Star slowly sat down on the bed and looked at him nervously. 

"You seem upset." she stated.

Marco froze. His screams stopped and his whole body seemed to tense up. He muttered something inaudible into his pillow. Star cocked her head to the side, confused.  
"What was that? I can't hear you."

Marco whipped his head around to look at her. His eyes were dark and stormy, his hair was mussed, and there were lines on his face from lying facedown on the pillow all night. Star quickly retracted the hand she had meant to pat his shoulder with. 

"You can't keep out of one thing can you?" he said quietly, "You want to know what happened on my date?" Star nodded, suddenly afraid. Marco's voice rose louder, "You did. I show up and met Jackie. I'm thinking, 'hey this is going great! I haven't hyperventilated in the past 20 minutes!' we talked, we ate ice cream, and I walked her home. You know what I did Star! DO YOU?" Marco had a strangely fierce look in his eyes. 

"Uuh... No?" Star replied innocently.  
Marco jumped out of bed and started pacing the floor. 

"I manned up and I kissed her!"

"Marco that's--"

"She flipped out and pushed me away. She started telling me that we could never be a thing, and she only did it because you asked her to, she thought we were doing it as friends because apparently everyone at school thinks that we- as in you and I- are our own thing!"

Star was quiet. She looked down at her hands. She didn't know what to say so all that she uttered was a soft, "Oh."

Marco looked tired, he probably was. He spoke in a lower tone.  
"You knew how happy I was when she asked to go somewhere with me. I thought she was actually interested in me... Why didn't you tell me you asked her to go with me?" 

"I'm sorry Marco... I just didn't think you--"

"You didn't think. I know that. But Star, you have to let me do things by myself, just like you told me after that whole Blood Moon Ball fiasco. You can't keep rushing me, because when you rush then things just become the Star Show."

Star felt like a bucket of steamy fresh unicorn blood had just been dumped on her. She hadn't known that Jackie would reject Marco like that, she had imagined it as the opposite; Jackie would see how nice and sweet Marco was and then have no choice but to go on another date with him. She hung her head.  
"I'm so sorry... I didn't... I thought... Oh what's the use, I starred things up again."

Marco must have softened at the sight of the usually eternal optimist cowering and apologising. She felt the mattress dip next to her and an arm snake around her back. 

Marco spoke this time with a tired voice, "Sometimes I need a chance to be myself because... Well... You're this amazing, new, magical person who is unbelievably perfect and I'm just... I'm just me. Before you came along I was 'Safe Kid' and then you burst in and everyone loved you and you loved me and... And well.. I..."

"I know. You are in love with me, Marco Diaz. Then again most people are!" she tried to sound cryptic and adult but ended up in a fit of giggles. Marco quickly pushed her away blushing madly, ending their moment together. 

"N-no I'm not! I can't believe you would! O-oh my god Star that isn't--"

She shoved him back and then stood up with a bright smile.  
"Now come on! This cotton candy I weaponized won't eat itself!"

"Star it's 3AM!"

"Not where I'm from it isn't!"


End file.
